


Einfach spontan sein

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Open Relationships, POV Female Character, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obwohl Lisa sich schon lange als Erwachsene ansah, musste sie erkennen, dass es doch noch einige Dinge gab, die sie zu lernen hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einfach spontan sein

**Author's Note:**

> Für mein de_bingo-Prompt „Ja.“ Diese Fic enthält weder Inzest noch Fremdgehen.

Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben.

 

Dies würde für immer Lisas Erklärung sein, wenn jemand die Wahrheit über sie, Nelson und ihren Bruder herausfinden würde. Sie hatten es nicht geplant. Wie konnte man schließlich überhaupt so etwas planen? Ihre Mutter hatte sie schließlich ‚ _normal_ ‘ erzogen. Also zumindest diese Art von Normalität, die in jeder Statistik über eine 08/15-Familie in einem US-Vorort zu finden war. Auch wenn ihre Erziehungsmethoden etwas bei Bart versagt hatten, so war Lisa doch immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass selbst er nicht so der Norm entsagen würde.

 

Also wie war sie in diese Situation hineingeraten?

 

Schon als kleines Kind hatte Lisa gewusst, dass sie etwas erreichen würde in ihrem Leben. Sie würde nicht nur Ehefrau und Mutter sein, sondern sie würde die Welt verändern. Natürlich wollte sie auch so eine Liebe wie die ihrer Eltern finden. Sie wollte eine Familie, die sich durch Dick und Dünn unterstützte. Sie wollte eine Beziehung, wo man sich trotz aller Streitereien liebte und einander verzeihte.

 

Aber in keiner ihrer Kindheitsphantasie hatte sie sich solch eine Zukunft vorgestellt.

 

Doch auch, wenn ihr privater Bereich ihres Lebens vollkommen anders war als ihre damaligen Vorstellungen, so hatte sie wenigstens beruflich ihr Ziel erreicht oder war zumindest auf den Weg dorthin. Sie war Anwältin geworden und veränderte die Welt. Sie half den Menschen gegen all die großen Konzerne anzukämpfen, die sie ausbeuteten und keine Rücksicht auf ihre Gesundheit nahmen. Sie war wie Erin Brockovich. Nur eben mit Jura-Studium und ohne Kinder.

 

Doch egal wie intelligent sie war und egal wie viele Abschlüsse sie hatte, so war es für sie doch ein Rätsel wie sie als Single nach Hause zurückkehren konnte nur um in einer offenen Beziehung mit Nelson und ihrem Bruder zu enden.

 

Nach ihrer ‚Beziehung‘ (wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte), als sie in der 2. Klasse war und er in der Klasse von Bart, hatten sie und Nelson immer eine Art Freundschaft bewahrt. Er behandelte sie meist besser als die anderen und sie half ihm, wenn er größere Probleme hatte. So wie auch damals als er sein Abschlussjahr wiederholen musste und dringend Nachhilfe brauchte um seinen Abschluss zu bekommen. Dass diese Wochen der Nachhilfe damit endeten, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit an ihn verlor, spielte in ihrem späteren Leben jedoch keine Rolle. Also zumindest keine direkte.   
  
Sie beide hatten damals schon nach wenigen Wochen in ihrer Beziehung gewusst, dass es dies nicht für sie war. Sie wollte hinaus in die Welt und Nelson wollte sich austoben.

 

Auf jeden Fall war auch diese zweite Beziehung zwischen ihr und Nelson im Sande verlaufen und wieder hatten sie sich im beiderseitigen Einvernehmen getrennt. So war es eben zwischen ihnen. Sie beide führten ihre Leben weiter und hatten auch keine Probleme wieder nur Freunde zu sein.

 

Während sie studierte, beinahe einen Engländer namens Hugh heiratete und sich einen Namen als Anwältin machte, schaffte er es eine kleine Baufirma aufzubauen und zu zeigen, dass er mehr auf den Kerbholz hatte als die meisten vermutet hatten.

 

Tja und dann war es eben passiert. Sie besuchte ihr altes Zuhause und hatte durch Bart erfahren, dass Nelson Probleme mit einer Konkurrenzfirma hatte und wie damals konnte sie nicht anders. Sie musste helfen und diese juristische Beratung endete irgendwie wieder in Nelsons Bett. Oder eher auf seiner Couch.

 

Es war so ähnlich und doch vollkommen anders wie damals während ihrer Teenagerzeit. Sie wusste inzwischen nicht nur außerhalb ihres Sexlebens was sie wollte und Nelson hatte in den letzten Jahren wirklich so einige Tricks aufgeschnappt. Spätestens dadurch war ihr klar geworden, dass Nelson kein Kind der Traurigkeit gewesen war. Natürlich hatte sie dies nicht erwartet. Auch sie hatte drei, feste längere Beziehungen gehabt. Im College hatte sie sogar mit einer Kommillitonin experimentiert als sie überzeugt gewesen war lesbisch zu sein. Eine Nacht hatte ihr jedoch gereicht um sich diese Idee wieder aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Schwärmerei war etwas anderes als Verliebtheit und sexuelle Anziehung.

 

Aber das alles spielte keine Rolle. Genauso wenig wie es keine Bedeutung hatte, dass Nelson nach ihrer gemeinsamen Teenagerliebe mehrere Beziehungen und Affären gehabt hatte. Trotzdem war es eine Überraschung zu erfahren, dass eine dieser Affären Bart als willigen Partner hatte. Dies erfuhr sie jedoch erst an ihrem und Nelsons Morgen danach.

 

Nach ihrem ersten Intermezzo auf der Couch hatten sie sich zurückgezogen für eine weitere Runde in seinem Bett, wo sie am nächsten Morgen die dritte Runde einläuteten. Lachend und mit spielerischen Küssen waren sie dann morgens in seine Küche gegangen, wo sie Bart mit einem saloppen „Morgen“ begrüßt hatte und ohne große Reaktion den darauffolgenden Kuss von Nelson erwidert hatte.

 

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass ihre folgende Reaktion aus Schock und Geschrei bestand. Also wie war es dann passiert? Wie konnte solch ein Morgen in einer polygamen Beziehung enden? Obwohl dies auch nicht der vollkommen richtige Begriff war. Es war eher so, dass sie und Bart sich seit diesem Morgen Nelson teilten. Sie wusste wirklich nicht wie, doch nach den Phasen des Schreiens, des Schocks und des peinlichen Schweigens redeten sie über das was vorgefallen war.

 

Nelson und Bart hatten eine lockere und offene Beziehung.

Sie hatte mit Nelson geschlafen.

Sie wollte _vielleicht_ gerne mehr, aber Bart wollte auch nicht von Nelson lassen.

 

Dies waren die simplen Fakten, doch natürlich endete es zwischen ihr und Bart in einen Streit. Obwohl sie beide ruhiger geworden waren und inzwischen relativ gut klar kamen, waren sie immer noch Geschwister und auch, wenn sie es nicht gern zugab, stritt sie gerne mit ihrem Bruder. Anders als Maggie gab er wenigstens richtig Kontra.

 

Irgendwann ging es während ihres Streites gar nicht mehr richtig um Nelson, aber dieser schaffte es zumindest sie beide auf einmal zum Schweigen zu bringen und dies mit einem simplen Kuss.  Oder eher zwei Küssen. Einen für sie und einen für Bart.

 

Ihr war es immer noch etwas peinlich was sie danach reagierte, doch was war schon die normale Reaktion in so einer Situation?

 

Sie auf jeden Fall hatte sich ihre Klamotten geschnappt und verschwand dann ohne weiteres Wort an ihren Bruder und ihren Ex-Freund  oder was auch immer Nelson gerade war.

 

Sie gab offen zu, wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, so wäre sie sofort zurück nach Hause gefahren. Zurück in ihre eigene Wohnung und der Welt, die sie sich selbst aufgebaut hatte, und die nicht solche Probleme für sie bereithielt. Doch sie war gerade erst zurückgekehrt nach Springfield und, wenn sie eins in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, so war es nicht vor verzwickten oder peinlichen Situationen zurückzuschrecken.

 

Trotzdem musste sie zugeben, dass sie anfangs versuchte Bart und Nelson so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zum Glück hatte sie genug zu tun durch ihre Arbeit, sodass sie Bart nur während der gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten ihrer Familie sah und dort verhinderte die Anwesenheit ihrer Eltern, dass sie über das Thema sprachen was wie ein Elefant zwischen ihnen stand.

 

Ewig konnte sie den Beiden jedoch nicht aus dem Weg gehen, doch dies wollte sie auch gar nicht. Diese paar Tage des Abstandes waren genug um sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden.

 

Sie hatte wieder Interesse an Nelson. Oder hatte sie immer _noch_ Interesse an einer Beziehung mit ihrem Jugendfreund? War es vielleicht nie ganz verschwunden, während sie beide einfach nur reif genug wurden für eine Beziehung?  
  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich einen erneuten Versuch zwischen sich und Nelson wünschte. Doch selbst Tage des Überlegens gaben ihr keine Idee wie dies vereinbar war mit der Beziehung zwischen ihrem Bruder und Nelson. Sollte sie ihn aufgeben für Bart? Wollte Bart dies überhaupt oder war es wirklich nur eine saloppe Affäre für ihren Bruder? Und was wollte Nelson überhaupt?

 

Diese letzte Frage führte sie schließlich zurück an Nelsons Haustür und irgendwie konnte Nelson sie im folgenden Gespräch zu etwas überzeugen von dem sie gedacht hätte, dass sie so etwas nie in Betracht ziehen würde. Aber so war es immer zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen. Während sie versuchte auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, lockte und verführte er sie ein Risiko einzugehen und ihr Leben nicht nach wohlgeordneten Bahnen zu leben, sondern auch Überraschungen und spontane Aktionen zu genießen.

 

Dies war der Weg zu ihrer aktuellen Beziehung. Einer Beziehung, von der sie hoffte, dass sie vielleicht diese war von der sie damals als Kind geträumt hatte. Egal wie unkonventionell es war und egal wie viele Schlaglöcher sich auf dem Weg gefunden hatte, so genügte ein Blick von Nelson um Schmetterlinge in ihren Bauch flattern zu lassen und ein Abend, gemütlich auf der Couch mit ihrem Freund und ihrem Bruder, war genug um den ganzen Stress und den ganzen Ärger ihres Lebens zu vergessen.

 

Sie wusste nicht wie ihr weiteres Leben sein würde, doch im Moment genoss sie einfach was ihr Leben ihr bot und versuchte einfach...spontan zu sein.

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> So... Interesse an einem Sequel? Ich habe vor kurzem mal wieder einige meiner Lieblingsfolgen von Simpsons gesehen und hab ein recht genaues Bild davon wie ich mir Lisas und Barts (und Maggies, falls es jemanden interessiert) späteres Leben vorstelle.
> 
> Also falls das jemand lesen möchte...


End file.
